moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Northshire Aegis
''"We are the shield that protects the heart of human civilization." ~''Northshire Crusader (©Blizzard Entertainment, 2013) The Northshire Aegis is an order of Templar and Guardsmen that represents the first union of the various orders of the Holy Light and the Kingdom of Stormwind. They are based out of the Northshire Abbey found in Elwynn forest and are composed of both Northshire Clerics and Stormwind Royal Guardsmen. Sanctioning and Mission Whilst unknown to the general public, Archbishop Benedictus the former leader of the Church of the Holy Light was turned to Twilight and attempted to take the lives of both the King and his son, with the help of Major Samuelson. Atop this, the Clergy has become adament about denying any sort of Stormwind presence within the Cathedral and has also begun accepting Horde renegades into their ranks. Given these facts and events the King's Council has sanctioned an Order that is able to keep watch upon both the Cathedral, other Holy grounds where Guardsmen are not permitted, and their denizens to ensure that no such thing will ever occur again. The Northshire Aegis is tasked with rooting out corruption and dis-loyalty within the Church. Jurisdiction The Northshire Aegis is NOT a group that enforces any sort of law short of treason. While they are seen in a Guard capacity, members of the Order are not at liberty to make any sort of arrests or demands of those outside the Northshire Abbey. They merely observe and report. Action is only to be taken in the event of the use of any sort of dark magic or if words of treason are being publicly spoken. This being said, as the Aegis is not solely affiliated with the kingdom of Stormwind and its members are also part of the Church, they are permitted, within their capacity as Paladins, Clerics and Templar to enforce the Bishops' Law and the will of the Council of Bishops. It is important to note that the key difference between members of the Northshire Aegis and those of other Holy orders is that those within the Aegis swear unwavering fealty to King and Country first and foremost, even above their vows and oaths to serve the Light. In essence, this prevents a reoccurance of the events set outside of Stratholme just before the Culling whence Lord Uther Lightbringer refused to serve out the order of his Prince in the name of the Light. Areas of Patrol *Northshire Abbey: The Aegis's base of operations, sanctuary and hall of gathering. Order members are most commonly found here. *The Cathedral of Light: The Clergy's chief area of inhabitence. One or two Aegis members can generally be found within the halls of the Cathedral, casually greeting those that enter and keeping close eye on the activities of those inside. *The Mage Quarter / Slaughtered Lamb: One of the most reknown areas in Stormwind for occult activity. The Aegis regularly patrols through this area with specific focus on the Slaughtered Lamb to ensure that no Cult gatherings or demonic summonings occur. *Honor Hold: The Northshire Clericy tends to not envolve itself with the war between Horde and Alliance, instead it recognizes the true threat to life in Azeroth; Demons. Occasionally the Aegis sends a unit to the front in Outland to assist in beating back the ever relentless waves of fel' tainted creatures that lurk there. History Formerly known as the Northshire Templar, the Aegis was comissioned based on the Northshire Clericy's previous steadfast loyalty to Stormwind, the service their Clerics and Templar paid within the ranks of Stormwind's military during the First War, and their reputation for their affinity to sense and seek out dark magics. Affiliated Orders *The Clerics of Northshire *The Stormwind Royal Guard *The Stormwind Guard *The Clergy of the Holy Light *The Sons of Lothar Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Clergy of the Holy Light